Finding the Truth
by shadowchaser24
Summary: "Did you kill them?""You're so naive" "MOM! DAD! Please don't leave me""I'm sorry Hikari"That night changed my life and left me with so many unanswered questions whose answers aren't easy to find but I wont stop until I get some answers. My name is Hikari Uchiha and this is my journey to find the truth. I don't own Naurto, just my OC. Everything else belongs to Kishimoto-san. SI/OC
1. Finding the Truth

Running, I was running trying to forget what I saw, all the blood, dead bodies of my friends and family, my parents and destruction of the Uchiha clan.

It was two in the morning and I was running in the training ground, trying to forget the nightmare I woke up from. Sometimes running would help me clear my head but not tonight. The images of that night would not get out of my head, they would keep replaying.

That night changed my entire life, things were just never the same. I lost my family and friends as well as both my brothers. My twin brother Sasuke changed forever, his personality had died along with the rest of the clan and he had dedicated his entire life to revenge.

But what bothered me the most was my elder brother, Itachi. He killed the entire clan for power and he tried to kill Sasuke and I, but he also did some other things that night suggested something else and left me very confused. Whenever I would even bring up the topic about that night with Sasuke, he would be in a bad mood or we would always end up in a serious fight. Not knowing who else to go to or what to do I went to the hokage but he also changed the topic and told me to concentrate on the present.

Eventually, I learned that I had to find the answers to my questions by myself. So I made this my goal and I wont stop until I get some answers.

My name is Hikari Uchiha and this is my journey to find the truth.


	2. The Academy

I came inside the house and went straight up in my room, took a shower and got ready for the day. I headed downstairs and saw Sasuke sitting on a chair in the kitchen eating a tomato.

"Good Morning Sasuke." I said entering the kitchen and taking a bite from an apple which I took from the fridge.

"Good Morning Hikari." He looked up after taking his last bite of his tomato and got up to pack our lunches.

"How was your training?" Sasuke had been waking up early to train for the past week. he wanted to be absolutely ready for the graduation exam tomorrow.

"It was fine. I was able to perfect my clone and transformation jutsu." He said with slight pride while cutting up some more tomatoes for himself.

"Here, I packed onigiri for you." Sasuke handed me my lunch box and kept his lunch in his backpack. I threw the apple core away, kept my lunch in my bag and the both of us headed out to the academy.

The walk to the academy was mostly in silence, not awkward but a comfortable silence. After a 15 min walk, we arrived in the academy at 7:45, and as usual, we were the first persons to arrive. We took our usual seats and watched as people started to come in and the classroom started to fill.

Fangirls started to swarm around Sasukes desk 'Sasukeee-kuunnn!' 'How was your morning Sasuke?' and a pink haired fangirl screeched the loudest 'Good Morning Sasuke-kun!'. Sasuke looked pissed and annoyed, trying his best not to shout at the girls and I was trying my best not to laugh at the whole situation. Then he caught my eye and shot me a pleading look but I just shook my head and mouthed 'You're on your own, I ain't dealing with your fangirls'. His face turned into a scowl and he mouthed 'I hate you'and I couldn't help it anymore and just laughed.

At that moment, Iruka-sensai entered the classroom and started attendance. I couldn't help but notice that a certain ramen-obsessed ninja was missing. After a few moments I thought that, a ninja came bursting through the doors "Iruka-sensai! It's Naruto! He graffitied all over the Hokage mountain!"

"Ugh, that Naruto, he will never learn." Iruka-sensai said and left the classroom with an irritated look on his face. The minute he left the class started talking amongst themselves and the fangirls started swarming Sasuke again. I sighed 'Naruto should have told me he was doing a prank today, it is a lot more fun than listening to Iruka-sensai talk for hours...'

The door slammed opened and Iruka-sensai threw Naruto, who was tied with a rope, in the classroom. "I am at the end of my rope here Naruto. You have failed the graduation test too many times, this is no time to be fooling around! Alright because you missed the transformation jutsu, everybody will have to again!"

"WHAT!?" There were sounds of protests from the students. But everybody reluctantly got up from their seats and formed a line in front of the classroom.

"This is such a drag."

"Yeah Naruto! We have to suffer because of your mistakes!"

"Like I care."

 **BONK!**

"OII! What was that for dattebayo!" Naruto shouted while rubbing his head where I hit him.

"It's because you didn't tell me that you were gonna do a prank today." I said while crossing my arms.

"Hehehe... Gomen Kari-chan. I forgot to tell you." Naruto said while rubbing hi head sheepishly.

"Well tell me next time 'cuz I would do a prank anyday over Iruka-sensai's boring lessons."

"Ok! I will tell you next time dattebayo!"

"Sakura Haruno" She said after coming in front of the class "Transform!" She transformed into Iruka-sensai. "Hmm. Good job Sakura." "Did you see that Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed after undoing her transformation jutsu.

Sasuke ignored her and came to the front of the class and perfectly transformed into Iruka-sensai, he even got the scratches on his headband. "O-Ok" "Hn" 'Wow I really should give him a dictionary for his birthday' I thought while sweat dropping.

'My turn'. "Hikari Uchiha" I said after I walked to the front of the class. I transformed into Iruka sensai and I would say that I did a pretty good job. I undid the transformation and walked back in line.

While Naruto was coming up to the front of the class, I saw a gleam in his eyes which I knew all too well 'You better do a good prank this time Naruto' I thought while smirking in my head. "Naruto Uzumaki" He made the hand signs for the jutsu "Transform" Smoke surrounded him and he transformed into a naked female version of Naruto. "Hello Iruka-sensai" Naruto said while blowing a kiss to him. Iruka-sensai's face was priceless! Blood shot of his nose and fell down.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA! Naruto that was great!" I was laughing so loud that I fell to the ground. Sasuke was looking at me like I have a watermelon on my head.

"Hahaha Iruka-sensai! This is my own jutsu! I call it sexy jutsu!"

"NARUTO! STOP DOING IDIOTIC THINGS! AND HIKARI BE QUIET! BOTH OF YOU WILL BE CLEANING THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN!"

Naruto came up to me with a triumphant look on his face. "Haha good job Naru. That was hilarious!" "Did you see the look on his face! It was priceless!" He said loudly while laughing.

"I SAID BE QUIET THE BOTH OF YOU!" Iruka-sensai's was fuming and his face was red with anger.


	3. Graduation Test

After school, me and Naruto were at the hokage mountains, cleaning up the paint from Naruto's prank. Naruto was complaining the whole time about how he is the one who the old man punishes.

"Naruto you better clean all of the paint on the mountain before the sunsets." Iruka-sensai said, pointing his finger towards Naruto.

"Yeah, Yeah it's not like anyone is waiting for me at home!" I frowned. Naruto has a had a really tough past, he had to live all by himself, without his parents. He never had any friends and be villagers would treat him very badly, like he was a monster.

After hearing this Iruka-sensai frowned and had a guilty look on his face. "Hey, why don't I treat you for ramen after your done with this?" "Wow Iruka-sensai! Now that is some serious motivation!" Naruto exclaimed and started working at double the speed. I couldnt even see his hand! 'Wow this kid loves ramen.'

"Hey Hikari, do you want to join?" "No thanks Iruka-sensai, Sasuke would be waiting for me at home."

Iruka-sensai nodded in understanding.

"Hey Hikari!" I was on my way back home after cleaning up the Hokage mountains when I heard a familiar voice. I turned around and saw my two friends "Hey Choji! Hey Shikamaru!" I said waving my hand and heading towards them.

"We are heading to the training grounds for some last minute practice for the graduation test tomorrow. Wanna come?" "And we will be getting some food afterwards." Choji added while munching on his packet of chips.

"As tempting as that sounds I'll have to pass. I promised to train with Sasuke today and I am already late."

"Ok see you tomorrow then." Shikamaru said while putting his hand behind his head.

"Yup see ya!" I said waving and headed back home. 'Man I am an hour late. I will be getting a you-should-be-on-time lecture from Sasuke' i thought while running back home.

"Sasukeeee I'm home!"

"About time! I have been waiting for you for over an hour. You should be more on time. Now explain yourself young lady."

"Well it took me longer than I thought cleaning the mountains and I met Choji and Shikamaru on the way back. Anyways, are you ready to start training?"

"More than ready, but here eat this on the way, you must be hungry." Sasuke said while tossing me an orange.

"Aww Sasuke were you worried about me? That I was maybe starving to death?" I teased after catching the orange.

Sasuke grew a tick mark. "I am going." Sasuke picked up his weapons pouch and left.

"Hahaha Oi, Sasuke! Wait up!" I grabbed my bag and ran out of the front door. For the rest of the evening, we trained, practiced our jutsus and did many sparring matches. We came home around late night and I took a shower and went straight to bed. 'Boy I can't wait to become a Genin. Then I will on step closer to my dream.'

Next morning, Sasuke woke me up, got ready and we headed to the academy together just like everyday and we as usual, early than everyone else. After everyone came into the classroom, Iruka sensai started to call our names to give the test. "Hyuga Hinata" Hinata stood up and headed to the next room. She looked at me while passing me desk "You'll do fine." I gave her a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. She gave me a confident nod and headed out the classroom.

After 30 min, Iruka sensai called my name. "Good luck Hikari. Not that you need it." "Hn thanks. See ya outside" "Good luck Kari-chan!" "Thanks Naruto! Good luck to you too!"

When I entered the other classroom, there was iruka sensai and another sensai sitting next too him. 'I am not getting a very good vibe from this guy' "Alright Hikari, this is Mizuki-sensai and he will be grading you along with me. Now you have to make 3 clones to become a genin."

'Thats it? Alright 3 clones it is' "Clone jutsu" I made 3 perfect clones of myself. 'Wow my hair looks pretty good today' I thought proud of my hair styling skills considering my hair is always a mess.

"Good job Hikari, you have graduated and now are a Genin. You can pick up a headband. Congratulations." Iruka sensai had a very proud smile on his face.

"Thank you Iruka sensai." I grabbed a headband and returned a smile to Iruka sensai

"Congratulations" Mizuki sensai said.

I glanced at him wearingly "Thanks" I said without any emotion and headed out of the exam room.

When I went outside, I saw many parents hugging their kids and telling how proud they were while some other parents were waiting worriedly and impatiently for their child to come from the academy. Times like these really made me wish that I could have a parents and a family again, even though they never treated me fairly, I still missed them. It was better than the lonely and empty feeling that I experience everyday. Honestly, Sasuke is the only reason why I am still sane and alive. Ever since that day, Sasuke has become very protective over me and our bond has grown stronger ever since.

I headed towards the bench to wait for Sasuke. I spotted Hinata with her little sister Hanabi, who was holding her sisters headband and trying it to tie it to her forehead. I gently smiled, Hinata had told me a lot about her sister and I could tell that she loved her very much by the way she talked about Hanabi with such fondness. Hinata and I are good friends and my only girl friend. At first it was difficult to talk to her but once she got a bit more comfortable around me, we instantly became friends. We talk about anything and everything and it is good to have someone except Sasuke and Naruto to talk to.

I saw Naruto coming out of the door, his head hung low. I had a terrible feeling in my stomach. I walked towards Naruto. "Hey Naruto."

"I didn't pass"

"Nar-"

"I want to be alone kari-chan" Naruto said gloomily.

"Oh o-ok. But I am here for you." I said gently.

Naruto nodded and went toward the lone, broken swing at the tree and sat there dejectedly. 'Oh Naruto' I was very sad that my best friend wasn't able to graduate. "Hey Hikari, let's go home"

"Oh hey Sasuke" I said sadly

"What's the matter? Did you not graduate?" Sasuke looked at me worriedly

"No I graduated but Naruto didn't" I glanced back at Naruto but only to find an empty swing. 'Where did he go? That's strange he was there a second ago'

"Hn it's ok. He'll get a chance next year." Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder and we started to walk away. I glanced back once more at the empty swing set 'Naruto please come to the academy tomorrow. I really don't want to be a genin without you.'


	4. Team 7

I brushed my shoulder length raven hair and tied my head band around my neck. 'Alright! From today onwards, I am officially a ninja! Now nothing can stop me from accomplishing my dream!' I headed downstairs and went to the kitchen. I saw Sasuke sitting on a chair eating a tomato.

"Morning Sasuke"

"Good Morning Hikari. Are you ready for the orientation?"

"Yup! I am pumped! can't wait to do actual ninja missions! But, we might not be on the same team." I said sadly.

"I know Hikari. I want to be with you too, but even if we aren't I will help you as much as I can and be there for you always." He said with a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah Thank you Sasuke, you always know how to make me feel better. And I will be there for you too" At that moment we made a silent promise to each other to be their for their twin and protect them no matter what.

"Wow looks like we aren't the only early people here today" Sasuke and I came at the academy at our normal time but the usual empty classroom was already filled up with newly made genins.

"Yeah, it seems everyone wanted to start their ninja careers a bit early." Sasuke then went to his usual seat and came to his anti social self.

"Oh hey Hinata. How is it going?" I waved at her and walked over to her desk.

"Hello Hikari chan. I am a little nervous about our teams and sensai."

"You dont have to be worried at all. You are very strong and I know you will become a great kunoichi." I said while smiling at her.

"Yeah I hope that we are in the same team."

"Yeah me too."

"Hey Kari chan!" I turned around to see Naruto standing behind me having a goofy grin on his face and wearing his headband proudly on his forehead.

"Naruto! You passed! I knew you could do it!" I exclaimed happily

"Yeah! Iruka sensai gave me his headband, dattebayo!" He said showing off his headband to me.

"But how did you pass the test?" Naruto told me everything that happened last night from Mizuki to scroll of sealing to his shadow clone jutsu.

"I knew that Mizuki wasn't a good guy."

" Yeah, well I kicked his butt." He said with a snicker.

"Oi Naruto what are you doing here? Only academy graduates can be here." Shikamaru walked up to our desk where me, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting.

"Oh yeah oh yeah Shikamaru do you see this? It a regulation headband. We're going to be training together, how do you like that? Well I look great in this headband." Naruto pointed to his headband 'Jeez, what a showoff.' I thought while sweatdropping. Then suddenly I felt the ground moving really fast 'are there bulls in the academy corridors? Oh nevermind they are Sakura and Ino.' I saw them at the door panting and their hands in eachother faces. 'Wow I really hope I don't have either of them on my team'.

"Ahh! Sasuke!"

'Oh god, here come Sasuke's biggest fangirls'

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun!" "Good Morning Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura screeched in my ear.

"Sasuke, do you mind if I sit next to you?" Sakura asked with a dreamy smile on her face.

"No, forehead I will sit next to Sasuke! I came here first."

"I came here first Ino-pig!"

"Actually I came here before the both of you." Another fangirl came up and pushed the two girls aside.

"No, I came before you"

"No I will sit next to sasuke-kun" All of the girls in the class except me and Hinata started fighting over who will sit next to Sasuke. 'None of them can sit next to their Sasuke-kun, I mean I am sitting right next to him are they blind?' I thought while sweat dropping. Suddenly, Naruto sat up on the desk and sat right in front of Sasuke and started to look at him weirdly.

"Uhhhh Naruto, what are you doing?" I could see the sparks between both of them. Then someone accidentally pushed Naruto on to Sasuke...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

and they kissed!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Naruto and Sasuke were completely grossed out and I fell down laughing unable to control my laughter. "I had no idea the both of you were into guys! You know Sasuke I am completely fine with your new relationship with Naruto. I approve!" Naruto and Sasuke shot me the dirtiest of looks and after that I couldn't control my laughter and I fell down laughing again.

Suddenly, I felt a lot killing intent. "Naruto!"

"Naruto, you will pay for this!" And I know Naruto also sensed it cuz he turned around and started to sweat like crazy.

"Hahahahaha Now it wasn't by purpose. There must be another to sort this out girls..." But they clearly weren't listening and started to crack their knuckles. They suddenly charged at Naruto obviously to beat him up. I jumped in between and pulled Naruto from the fangirls at the last moment. All of the fangirls leaped onto air and started shouting and beating at absolutely nothing.

"Wow how dumb can you get? -_-' " Me and Naruto were standing on the other side of the classroom and looking at the fangirls beating each other up.

"Thanks Kari-chan!" He gave his goofy grin and I also smiled back at him.

"No problem Naru"

"Alright class settle down." Irkua-sensai entered the classroom and all of the girls went back to their seats realizing that they were beating up each other. Naruto and I took a seat next to Sasuke and Sakura as there were no other seats free.

"Today you all are officially ninjas. You all will be divided into teams of 3 or 4 due to uneven number of students graduating this year."

"Team 7- Naruto Uzumaki, Hikari Uchiha" Me and Naruto both shouted "Yes!" "Sakura Haruno," Me and Sakura both put our head down in depression but Naruto was still standing with his hands in the air "and Sasuke Uchiha" now the roles switched me and Sakura were up with our hands in the air and Naruto had his head down in depression saying "Why me?"

Iruka-sensai announced the rest of the teams but I didn't really pay attention, me and naruto were jumping up and down cuz we were on the same team! I am actually looking forward to meeting my sensai.


	5. Kakashi sensai

It was lunch time and everyone left to have lunch with their teams to get to know each other. Well, everyone except team 7 of course. Sasuke ran out of the classroom before his fangirls could have a chance to talk to him and Naruto ran off somewhere doing kami knows what.

I ate lunch from Ichirakus and was going back to school when I saw Sasuke holding his stomach and running as fast as he could towards the academy. 'Hn. this is why he should let me make our lunch' Sasuke is good at taking stuff from the fridge and eating them raw but any cooking beyond that and he could just blow up the kitchen in less than 5 seconds.

I headed back towards the academy where I saw 10 Narutos fighting with each other to go to the bathroom. Wait...What the heck? I walked up next to Sasuke who was looking at Naruto most probably thinking why am I stuck with him on the same team.

"Such an idiot" Sasuke shook his head and the most disappointed look on his face.

"Uhhh Do I even want to know what happened?" Naruto was still beating and shouting at himself up still trying to go to the bathroom.

"You don't"

"Naruto! Just undo the justu and just pee already!" Naruto looked at me for a second probably wondering when I came in and then undid the jutsu and ran to the washroom.

"Where is he?" Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and I have been waiting at the academy for the past 3 hours waiting for our jounin-sensai and we are getting bored out of our minds. Sasuke keeps on staring at the floor, maybe he doesnt like the flooring of the classroom, Sakura keeps on complaining and looking at me as if I have kidnapped him and stopping him from coming here and Nar- "Hehehehehehhehehehe. This is what he gets for coming so late." Naruto was standing on a chair and placing a duster in between the door.

"Ahh Naruto! What are you doing?"

"Do you really thing a jounin ninja will fall for a stupid trick like that?"

"Yeah Naruto! He will never fall for your pranks like that!"

Then the door opened and the duster fell on a silver, gravity defying haired man, our new sensai.

"hahahahahhahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha! You fell for it!"

"I am very sorry sensai, it was all Narutos idea." Sakura started bowing really fast to apologize.

'Wow, this is a very big let down. I expected a lot from our sensai.'

"Well now how do I say this, my first impression of you guys... you're a bunch of idiots." All of us had disappointed faces. 'now this is a even bigger let down' "Meet me on the roof" And just like that he vanished in a puff of smoke. 'well aint this interesting'

When we reached at the top of the building, our sensai was sitting at the edge of the roof and reading an orange colored book. The four of us took a seat in front of the jounin.

"Alright then, lets start by introducing yourselves, your hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, stuff like that." He looked like he was bored out of his mind and would like to be anywhere else except here.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first cuz we don't even know you."

"Hm ok. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your business, my dreams for the future hmm… and I have many hobbies."

….

'Wow that was probably the lousiest introduction I have ever heard'

"So we just got to know his name?" Naruto whispered to Sakura and she just nodded in return.

"Ok then we will start from the right."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What I like is cup ramen, what I like even more is when Iruka sensai or Kari-chan pays for my ramen. What I dislike is waiting for the ramen to cook. And my dream.." 'Yup thats pretty much what Naruto talks about except being hokage.' "is to surpass the hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence. My hobbies are to plan pranks with Kari-chan"

"Alright then, next"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike and I don't like a whole lot of things. And I cant really call it a dream but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain someone." There was complete silence and I was looking hard towards the ground trying to stop the images from coming in my head.

After a few long seconds, Kakashi-sensai was the person to break the silence. "Ok then, pink hair.."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like…. Well the person I like is…." She looked towards Sasuke and blushed "and uhhmm my dream for the future.. Uhm.." She squealed after looking towards Sasuke again. "My hobbies.." She just had a creepy stalker smile on her face. I just rolled my eyes 'Yeash Sakura when will you stop being so creepy?' "What is dislike is NARUTO!" "Eehhhh!? Why me Sakura-chan?" Naruto was crying and had a depressed aura around him.

"Last one…"

"My name is Uchiha Hikari. I like training, apples, animals and cooking. I dislike people who harm my friends. My hobbies is training with my brother, spending time with Naruto and reading. And my dream is to ….." I glance at Sasuke, who was staring at the ground but also listening with interest "…find the truth."

"Alright then! So far for the introductions, tomorrow we will start our duties as shinobi."

"Duties! What kind of duties! Duties! Duties!" Naruto saluted and started to jump up and down excitedly. I just smiled.

"Calm down, but first we are going to do something just for the four of us."

"What! What is it?!"

"Survival training"

"But Kakashi-sensai, we have had enough training at the academy"

"But this time your opponent will be me. And out of the 28 graduates, only three teams will become genin, the rest will be send back to the academy. This training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!"

"WHHAAATT? NO WAY! BUT WE WORKED SO HARD! THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF GRADUATING?"

"That was just to select those who have the chance of becoming a genin. Anyways, tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training ground. Bring all the shinobi tools you have. Oh.. And skip breakfast, you'll might throw up."

'I cannot fail here, I have a lot more thing to do and being a ninja is the only way I will be able to accomplish them.' Everyone had a determined expression on their face, no one wanted to go back, we all had something to prove and to accomplish.


	6. Bell Test

"Uuhh Hikari, your bag is going to rip."

"Like I care if my bag rips or not!" Just then my bag rips and all of the weapons and scrolls fall out of the bag and a scroll rolls and hits my foot... "UUGGGHHH, STUPID BAG!" I kicked the scroll and it flied high up into the sky.

"Well, just so you know, I am not sharing anything." Sasuke said with that irritating smirk on his face.

"Well Sasuke guess what I DON'T CARE!"Sasuke just chuckles at my annoyence with everything. "SHUT UP SASUKE!" He just chuckles some more in response. "Hmph" I just walk away grumpily towards the training ground. Sasuke looks at my ripped bag and says "RIP bag" and just walks away.

Sasuke and I are headed towards the training ground and have been up before sun rise, if you haven't guessed by now, I am NOT a morning person and Sasuke is taking full advantage of that and has been annoying me the entire morning.

When we finally reached the training grounds, Naruto and Sakura were already there. "Good Morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched in my ear. "Morning Kari-chan" Naruto mumbled still half asleep. I just ignored them and plopped myself on the ground and sat Indian style with my arms crossed, still in a bad mood.

"Its better if you stay 10 feet away from her." Sasuke informed the other two. "She is not a morning person."

-A few hours later-

'Now that is enough! Where is the guy?! HE should have been here hours ago!'

"Hey guys, Good Morning!" Kakashi-sensai came in with a cheerful look on his face.

"YOU'RE LATE!" We all shouted except Sasuke of course.

"Sorry you guys, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the other way around." He said it as if it were so normal.

"... AT LEAST MAKE A BETTER EXCUSE!" I shouted. But he ignored us and put a yellow clock on a wooden post. "Ok, it's set for noon. Here are three bells, your task is very simple. You have to take these bells from me before the time is up. Those who don't have a bell by noon gets to go without lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but also eat right in front of you." As if on queue all of our stomachs growled. 'Well now we know why he didn't tell us to eat breakfast.'

"You only have to get one bell. There are only three so one of you will definitely be tied to the stump and the person who doesn't take a bell fails so at least one of you will be sent back to the academy."

'That makes sense as we have an extra member in our team.'

"If you want you can use shurikens and kunais. You won't succees unless you come at me with the intent to kill."

"But sensai, You'll be in danger!" Saukra exclaimed

"Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser!"

"I don't think that is the case Naru-chan, he is a jonin for a reason. He will be able to kill us in his sleep if he wanted to."

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well you guys can ignore Mr. deadlast and start when I say.." Suddenly, Naruto charged towards Kakashi-sensai with his kunai. But Kakashi-sensai swiftly redirected the kunai towards the back of Naru's head.

"Calm down... I haven't even said start yet." Everyone was shocked and I suddenly started to feel a lot more intimidated from him than before. 'This is no joke, he is on a completely different level from us.'

"Well it seems that you are finally prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. How do I put this, I think I am starting to like you guys. Ok, then, ready... Begin!" All of us dispersed and hid around the training ground.

...Everyone except Naruto. I sweatdropped. 'Wow Naruto way to ask someone to kick your butt.'

"YOU AND ME ONE ON ONE RIGHT NOW! LETS GO!" Naruto shouted and had his arms crossed, ready for a fight, ...I think?

"You're a little weird, you know that?"

"The only weird thing is your hair!" Naruto charged towards Kakashi-sensai. But sensai reached into his kunai pouch "Shinobi Combat lesson #1, Taijutsu." 'Taijutsu is hand to hand combat, is he going to use a weapon?' But he actually took out the orange book that I saw yesterday. 'Really' I anime fell 'and here I thought that things were getting serious'

"Whats up with the book!?"

"I just want to know what happens next. But, don't worry, it won't make a difference against you guys."

Naruto was very pissed "I'LL TOTALLY KICK YOUR ASS!"

Naruto kicked sensai towards his neck but he easily blocked him with his hand. Then, he went up to kick him in the face but he ducked, then he aimed a punch towards him but sensai appeared behind him. "huh?"

"A shinobi isn't supposed to get caught from behind.. Baka" Kakashi-sensai then put his hands in a tiger seal 'wait is he serious? Is he going to use such a powerful jutsu?'

"Hidden leaf ancient taijutsu supreme technique... A 1000 YEARS OF DEATH!" He put his fingers in Naruto's ass and he flew up in the air. 'What the.. Why do I even bother. He and serious... it ain't ever happening. Such a baka' Naruto landed in the water. 'Shoot Naruto'

But two shurikens went flying towards Kakashi-sensai, but he caught them between his fingers. Naruto came out of the water and gave this long speech about people acknowledging him. But then suddenly about 10 Narutos jumped out of the water. "Hah! This is my new jutsu, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto sneaked up behind sensai and captured him. And came in to punch him but he ended up punching up himself. And ended up punching himself, thinking that sensai transformed himself into Naruto. 'Idiot just release your jutsu! I really need to have a talk with this child' But then he fell for a trap that sensai set up. "Don't fall for obvious traps, baka" Kakashi sensai came out and picked up the bell. "A shinobi must be able to see underneath deception."

Before, I could attack sensai, two shurikens came towards him but he used substitution and dodged. I was going to go and look for sensai but before I could do so sensai appeared behind me. "lets see what you can do." "alright lets do this" I ran towards him and threw a shuriken but he dodged just like he did before with Naruto.

'Dang it I don't have any weapons. Stupid bag why did you have to rip? I just have two kunais left. Well I will have to do something with this then.'

I continued to run towards him and took out my kunai and engaged into a Taijutsu battle with him, well more like tried to have a battle. When ever I would try to strike him with the kunai, he would dodge effortlessly. 'This is just pointless! I won't be able to get the bells at this rate!'

I jumped back and took out another kunai and started to attack him. He was taken aback and clearly surprised by my attack with two kunais. I smirked. I took the opportunity and tried to cut the strings of the bells from his belt.

I was almost able to cut the strings but he realized my plan before I was able to take the bells. He grabbed my hand and spun me around, just like he did with Naruto but held both of my hand behind my back.

"Nice try. But not good enough to get the bells from me."

I tried to get out of his hold but his grip was too strong. And before I could say anything else he puffed into smoke. "A shadow clone? Really?!"

'I wonder how the others are holding up...'

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Wait is that Sakuras voice? What happened to her?

'If this is how the others are doing, then none of us will be able to pass. Kakashi-sensai is way too strong for any of us to beat. We are just genin and he is a jounin. The only way we could pass is..., but that's not possible. I mean he had three bells and we are four people. Well there is only one way to find out.'

I started to run towards Sasuke or where I thought Sasuke was. When I found Sasuke, I just saw his head.

"Ehh Sasuke, are you alive?"

"What kind of stupid question is that baka? Get me out of here."

"Please?"

"ugh can you get me out of here please?"

"Yes I can!"

After getting Sasuke out I noticed Sakura unconcious on the ground. "What happened to her?" I asked Sasuke

"I have no idea. I have to go now and find Kakashi"

"About that, I think that the purpose of the test is to work togther. Otherwise it will be impossible to get the bells before the time is up. So-"

"I am sorry Hikari but I want to do this on my own. If I cant beat kakashi then how will I kill him?"

"Sasuke... you don't have to kill-" The bell rung before I could complete and indicating that we all failed.


	7. Super Drunk Bridge Builder

Naruto was tied to a wooden stump cuz he tried to eat lunch before the bell rang.

"About your training, there is no need for you guys to go back to the academy."

'Wait, what I thought we failed?'

"... You guys will be dropped out of the program entirely!"

'Oh makes sense... Wait WHHATTT?'

"DROPPED OUT OF THE PROGRAM!?"

"I know we didn't get the bells but why should we not become ninjas?" I said still confused.

" You guys don't deserve to be ninjas" Out of nowhere Sasuke took his kunai and attacked Kakashi-sensai. But Sasuke somehow ended up under Kakashi sensai with his own kunai on his neck.

"Don't step on my Sasuke-kun!"

"Are you guys under estimating ninjas? Why do you think you were divided into teams and are doing this training?

"Huh? What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"You guys are not understanding the answer to this test. The answer that helps you pass the test."

'Is it really that simple?'

"Damnit! Whats the answer already?" Naruto shouted annoyed with all of the suspense.

"Teamwork" I said in a low voice.

"That's right. If the four of you would have worked together, you might have a chance to get the bells."

Sakura stood up "What do you mean by team work? There are only three bells! Even if we work together and get the bells, one of us would still fail. What team work? That just makes us fight each other."

"Of course! This test is purposely set up to make you fight amongst yourselves. The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interest and successfully work together under these designed circumstances. Yet you guys...

Sakura! Instead of Naruto who was right beside you, you were only thinking about Sasuke who was far away. Naruto! You were just running around all by yourself. Hikari! You only helped Sasuke but not Saukra who was lying right in front of you. Sasuke! You just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything by yourself.

Individual play that distupts the team can put your comrades in danger and can even get you killed. For example Sakura! kill Naruto! Or Sasuke dies! Hikari! Kill Sakura if she can't do it!"

"WHAAT!?" Naruto shouted freaked out that Sakura would kill him.

"You see? If a hostage is taken, you will have tough choices and then die. You will be risking your lives in these duties. Look at this the numerous names carved on this stone." Kakashi sensai walked towards the KIA stone. "These are the ninjas whoa re recognised as heroes of the village."

"I've decided to get my name carved ont hat stone too! Hero! Hero! That's what I'll beocme!"

 **BONK!**

"Not on my watch!" I shouted. "What why?"

"They are all heroes who died while on duty. This is a memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here..

...You guys I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch, I'll make it even harder to get the bells. Thise who still wish to challenge me can eta lunch. But, don't give any to Naruto. It's a punishment for trying to eat by yourself. If anyone gives him food, they will fail immediately. I am the rules here! Got it?" Just like that he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Heh! I don't need any food. I'm fine!" But his stomach was saying or more like growling something else.

"Here" I gave my food to Naruto

"Hey Hikari! Sensai just said.."

"Don't worry, I don't sense him near here. After lunch we'll work together and get the bells." Sasuke said putting his food in front of Naruto as well.

"Sasuke-kun.. Here Naruto I am on a diet anyways. What I mean is that you can have my food." Sakura also gave her food to Naruto.

"Thanks you guys" naruto said in tears.

Then Kakashi sensai came in and he was furious "YOU GUYS!...

...PASS"

"Eh?" "huh" "say what?"

"I said you guys passed. You guys are the first. Everyone else would just do what I told them. A ninja must be behind deception. Those who break the rules are scum but those who don't care for their comrades are worse then scum."

'Hey maybe he isn't such a baka after all.' I smiled

"YAY! YAY! I DID IT! I DID IT! I AM A NINJA NOW!"

"That ends the training. Ok! Starting tomorrow team 7 will begin it's duties!"

"YEA! Lets go!" We all picked our bags and headed home.

"GOD DAMN IT! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! UNTIE ME!"

"Hahahahahhahahahahahaha Don't worry Naru, I didn't forget about you." I cut the rope with the kunai I had. "Come on lets go"

"Thanks Kari-chan" Naruto smiled and picked his bag. Then we all headed to Ichirakus to celebrate the start of team 7.

"What is the distance from the target?"

"Five meters. Im ready anytime."

"so am I"

"Me too"

"... Hikari"

"yeah yeah"

"ok then... GO!"

"YEAHH!" Everyone ran towards the target except me and sensai. I casually walked toward the target.

"Gotcha!" "Ribbon on the left ear, are you sure this is the target Tora?"

"Affirmative" I just rolled my eyes.

"Good, lost pet Tora search mission complete!" Then Tora the cat started to scratch Naruto's face. "AAHHH STUPID CAT!"

"Oi Naru! Don't hurt the cat! Give her to me." I took the cat from Naruto. "Come on Tora, lets give you back to your owner."

"Wha- How is that cat not scratching her?" Saukra asked

"She loves animals and they love her, even an angry dog will start to lick her when they see her." Sasuke said

-at the hokage tower-

"ohh my Tora chan! I was soo worried!" The fire lord's wife had tora in a death hug. She was squeezing the life out of the cat. 'poor cat. No wonder she ran away.'

"hehehehehe The cat deserves it." Naruto grinned

"shush naru"

"Alright for the next jobs we have baabysitting, gardening or-"

"Noooo!" Naruto made a cross with his hands "I don't want to do these chores! I am a ninja now I want a real mission!" "I agree" I put my hands on my hips

"You idiot! Everyone has to work with easy missions and work their way up!"

"But why do we have to do these chores!?" I said

"But we keep on getting the crappiest jobs possible!" Naurto shouted

 **BONK! BONK!**

"Be quiet the both of you!" Kakashi sensai hit the both of us on our heads.

"I guess I need to tell you both what these duties are all about..."

"So I think that I am gonna get miso ramen today."

"No I am actually going more for pork ramen."

"But we had it last night"

"yeah I know but I feel like eating again today."

"...ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Hokage shouted

"But you know what!? I am not the same trouble making brat that you still think about"

"Ok then, if you really want to prove yourself. I will give you a C-rank mission. You have to protect a certain individual."

"Whhaa-"

"Yeaaa! Who are we going to protect a feudal lord? A princess?" Naruto and I started jumping in excitement.

"Calm down. Let me introduce him. Please come in."

In came a drunken man with a bottle of sake in his hand "who are these a bunch of brats? Especially the shortest one with an idiotic face."

It took a minute for Naruto to get that the man was talking about him. "I WILL DEMOLISH YOU!"

"whats the point of killing our client even before the mission started?"

"I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you will give me super protection until I complete my bridge."

"More like super drunk bridge builder Tazuna. I can smell sake from across the room." I mumbled

"What did you say, brat?" Tazuna looked me.

"Nothing" Kakashi sensai said "Everyone go pack for the mission and meet up at the village gates in an hour.


	8. B-rank mission?

"LET'S GO!" Naruto was jumping up and down, running all over the place, clearly not able to wait for the requested C-rank mission. Sasuke looked annoyed, Sakura was too busy to admire Sauske to notice Naruto and Kakashi-sensai was looking bored as usual.

"What are you so excited about?" I asked smiling at his hyperactive behaviour.

"This is the first time I've ever left the village before, dattebayo!"

"Hey, am I really gonna be safe with this brat?" Tazuna asked Kakashi-sensai clearly not fond of his bodyguards.

"Well, I am a jounin so you don't have to worry."

"Hey, Old man! Don't mess with ninjas! I'm incredicle. One day, I will become Hokage and then you will be begging for my autograph. You should remember my name - Uzumaki Naurto!"

"Hokage! Yeah right! I would sprout wings and fly before that happens!" Tazuna took a sip of sake. Naruto looked really mad and was running towards the bridge builder.

"I'll demolish you!" But before he could go up and hit him I held him back with this shirt.

"Not now Naruto. We have to protect him, not kill him" Naruto relaxed after that. After that Sakura started talking to Kakashi sensai about the land of waves and the five great shinobi nations.

I suddenly felt a presence behind me. Before I could even react, a ninja wrapped some chains around Kakashi-sensai.

"Kakashi sensai!" Naruto shouted. While he was distracted, the two ninjas came in front of Naruto and coming in with their chains to attack Naruto. "Sasuke!" I shouted. He just nodded and he started running towards the ninjas, while I threw my shuriken at the chain which logged itself into a tree behind them. Before they could move, I used my kunai to trap the two nin in place. Then Sasuke jumped above them and kicked them in their face. But they were able to escape by taking the chain from their claws and ran towards Naruto and Tazuna. I held my kunai in my hand and ran towards one of the nin but Kakashi sensai came in and grabbed him by the neck, rendered him unconscious.

"What!?" I looked where sensai was supposed to be 'dead' and there were just a pile of logs instead of his 'body'. 'sneaky man, used substitution jutsu'.

"Sorry Naruto, I got you hurt. I didn't think that you would freeze up like that." Kakashi sensai said after taking down both ninjas in less than a minute. "Good teamwork Sasuke, Hikari and you too Saukra, good job."

"Hurt, where?" I looked at Naruto in concern. But the only expression on his face was dissapointment.

"Are you hurt, scaredy cat?" Sasuke smirked. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto don't move! Those claws have poison on them. If you move too much, the poison will spread. You have to open the wound and take out the poison. And Tazuna, we have to talk." Tazuna looked very nervous and a bit scared.

"These are chunin ninja from the hidden mist. They are known to keep on fighting no matter what."

"How did you read our movements?" One of the chunin ninja asked

"A puddle, when it hasn't rained in days is a little suspicious. If I had wanted to I would have killed these guys instantly but I had to see who they were after- one of us ninjas or Tazuna." Tazuna started sweating like crazy. "We haven't been told that there would be shinobi coming after you. Otherwise this would have been a B-rank mission, this was supposed to be a simple protection mission until you completed the bridge. But now this mission is out of our duties."

"We aren't ready for this mission. We will need medicine for Naruto's wound. We should go back and show him to a doctor." Sakura said clearly not wanting to take on a dangerous mission like this one.

"It is too early for us to take on a mission like this. I guess we should go back to the village to treat Naruto." Kakashi sensai said

Naruto started shaking then he stabbed his kunai in this wound "Naruto! What are you doing!" "I swear in this pain on my left hand, with this kunai, I'll protect the old man. **We're continuing the mission!"**

"Naruto… it's good that you are releasing the poison but any more and you will die of blood loss." Kakashi said and closed his eye which I am assuming was a smile.

" AAHHHHH! I can't die from something like this!" Naruto started running around.

"Oh shut up!" **BONK!** I took his hand and started to bandage it. "You're such an idiot" I started shaking my head. He was rubbing his head where I hit him. 'Wait.. His cut is already healing. How is that possible?' I was about to ask Naruto when Kakashi sensai put a hand on my shoulder "I'll finish bandaging him up."

We were in the boat, on the way to the land of waves. Tazuna was able to persuade a boatman to give us a ride despite the fear of Gato throughtout the land. I was hoping that I could enjoy the boat ride but that doesn't seem the case with Naruto and Sakura around. They were fighting for the past half an hour and knowing them they will keep it up all the way to the bridge builders place. I was just laughing watching the two of them bicker, well at least I wasn't being bored.

 **BONK!**

Kakashi sensai hit Naruto on the head "Alright enough you two. Tazuna we have to talk. Why did you lie to us about the mission?"

"All of our commercial business is being controlled by a man named Gato. I am a threat to him because if the bridge is completed, then there will be another way to start business again. So he has been trying to stop me from building the bridge by any means necessary." Tazuna said with a frown on his face.

"So that is why he is sending ninjas after you." Sakura said understanding the issue "but still Mr Tazuna, why did you apply for a C rank mission and not a B rank. You would have gotten betetr protection that way."

"Well the thing is that due to Gato taking over, our country has been in poverty. I was not able to afford to apply for a B ranked mission. But if you don't help me then I will have to leave my daughter and grandson alone. My grandson will keep on crying and my daughter will be blaming the leaf village for the loss of her loving, caring father." 'I cannot believe that he is making us guilty about this'

"ok fine. We will continue on this mission." Kakashi sensai said with a bored look on his face. Tazuna shows a victory sign and stuck his tongue out. "Sneaky man" I whispered. Sasuke looked at me with a smirk on his face.

After a while later we arrived to the land of waves. We started walking towards the bridge so that Tazuna could start working immediately. But Naruto was getting a bit to excited about being a bodyguard and started throwing kunais randomly in the bushes and accidently threw a kunai in the direction of a rabbit.

"Naruto! Look what you did! You were about to hurt the poor rabbit." Saukra was hugging and petting the rabbit. I noticed Kakashi sensai go a bit more alert than before as we continued our walk towards the destination.

"DUCK!" Sasuke pushed Tazuna down and the rest of us ducked right before a giant sword came swooping down and lodged itself in the tree trunk behind us. We all stood up only to see a ninja standing on the sword, having a gleam in his eyes telling that we are his prey.

"Well well well if it isnt the missing nin from the hidden mist, Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi sensai said, suddenly with a completely different aura around him. Before, he had a very welcoming aura but now it was the complete opposite. Honestly, it scared me seeing such a huge difference so rapidly. "Step back guys, this one is on a completely different level. It will be a little tough, unless I do this…" He put his hand on the headband and started to lift it up.

"Hatake Kakashi of the sharingan. This guy is mine." Zabuza chuckled.


	9. The Silent Killer-- Zabuza Momochi

_"Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan. This guy is mine." Zabuza chuckled  
_  
"Well well well if it isn't the missing nin from the hidden mist, Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi sensai said, suddenly with a completely different aura around him. Before, he had a very welcoming aura but now it was the complete opposite. Honestly, it scared me seeing such a huge difference so rapidly. "Step back guys, this one is on a completely different level. It will be a little tough, unless I do this..." He put his hand on the headband and started to lift it up. _  
_

"Hatake Kakashi of the sharingan. This guy is mine." Zabuza chuckled.

"What? The Sharingan?" I whispered. I turned around to look at Kakashi sensai. I gasped. Kakashi sensai had a sharingan in his left eye! 'How is that even possible? Sensai is a Hatake, not an Uchiha. How does he posses our clans kekkai genkai? What is going on?!'

"When I was a member of the hidden mist assassination team, I kept a bingo book which included information on you. It said, the man who has copied more than a 1000 jutsu, 'Copy Nin Kakashi'"

Zabuza said still keeping his glare on sensai. 'What is going on? Copy nin? Only a select few can have the sharingan and he is not an Uchiha, right?'

"But I think that we have had enough talking, I have to kill the old man. But I think that I will have to eliminate you first copy nin." Zabuza vanished and apeared above the water nearby. He had one arm up in a seal and the other in front of his face. "Hidden mist justu" Thick mist started to form and surrounded us. It became so thick that I wasn't even able to see 3 feet ahead from me.

"Momochi Zabuza is the master of silent killing. You will dead before you know that he killed you. He is after me so you guys stay back and protect Tazuna. I taught you teamwork, its time that use it." The mist got thicker and Kakashi sensai vanished into the mist. I started to shake. 'Is this a how ninjas actually fight? How will I be able to be able to reach my goal if I cant even stand still during a battle?'

"Sasuke, don't worry, I will protect you guys with my life. I don't let my comrades die." He turned around and gave a smile which erased all of my fear and doubt.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Zabuza appeared right in between our formation and the next second he had a kunai in his stomach. Then Zabuza turned into a puddle of water.

'Water Clone'. Then Zabuza came from behind and slashed Kaakshi sensai, who turned into a water clone. Then the real sensai came up from behind and put a kunai at the rouge nin's neck. "Its over" Sensai said

"Now is it?" Zabuza disappeared into water. "How many water clones are there!?" I shouted. The two ninjas entered into a taijustsu battle. I couldn't even see them, they were just blurs. The fight ended with Kakashi sensai falling in water and getting stuck n a water prison.

"SENSAI!" Saukra shouted. Zabuza made a water clone which stood between us and Kakashi sensai. The clone disappeared and started kicking Naruto. "NARUTO!" I shouted.

But then he charged towards Zabuza again and git his headband back. "baka" I smiled slightly. Naruto turned towards me and smiled probably hearing what I said.

I glanced at Naruto who was looking at me for the plan. I just moved my hand to my backpack. He smiled and looked up ahead. "Sasuke! You ready?" Naruto said.

"Pft.. Teamwork with you? Lets get this over with" Sasuke smirked.

"Do you brats think you can beat me?" Zabuza kicked Sasuke and put his foot on his stomach while he was lying on the ground. I ran up to Naruto. "Shadow clone jutsu!" One hundred Narutos appeared and strted running towards Zabuza. While all of that was happening I transformed myself into Naruto and joined the other clones. Zabuza pushed all the clones away from him. While I, still transformed as Naruto, took out two demon shurikens, a real one and another which was actually Naruto. "Sasuke!" I shouted and threw the shuriken towards him. When he caught it, his eyes widened understanding the plan. "Demon Wind Shuriken, Windmill of Shadows" Sasuke then threw the shuriken which went flying towards the real Zabuza, but he caught the shuriken. Another shuriken came quickly after the first headed straight toward the swordsman. Zabuza realizing the plan, jumped and dodged, but the shuriken puffed into the Naruto who threw a kunai towards the Zabuzas hand in the prison. Unable to do anything else, Zabuza took his hand out and freed sensai. I smirked and transformed back into myself.

After this the two jounin engaged into a nin jutsu fight and kakashi sensai used his sharingan to keep Zabuza confused the whole time. When the fight was almost over, out of nowhere twi senbon needles hit Zabuza in the neck and sensai confirmed that he is dead. After that we got to know that a hunter nin who was younger than sensai was able to kill him in one blow.

The hunter nin took the body of Zabuza so that he could dispose of it properly.

"Now we have to get Tazuna san back home." Kakshi sensai put his headband back to its usual place, over his eye. Then sensai's body got stiff and he fell. "Sensai! What's wrong?" Sakura said worriedly. I kneeled down next to him and heard him say "I used the sharingan too much... my body wont move.."

"We have to pick him up and take him some where so he can rest. His body is paralysed" I said looking towards the rest of my team, al of them had a worried look on their faces.

"Well we can take him to my house, it is nearby." Tazuna offered

We were sitting in a room with Kakashi sensai, waiting for him to regain consciousness. It has been quite a while since we have been in the room but no one would leave, wanting to stay next to our sensai. Kakashi sensai was lying on a futon in the centre of the room and Tsunami and Sakura were sitting beside him. Naruto was leaning on the wall trying not to sleep. Sasuke was sitting across him and I was sitting next to him with my head on his shoulder. Tazuna was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling.

I was thinking about the fight during that time. It really bothered me that Kakashi sensai had a sharingan. I was also mad at him for not telling us about his eye considering me and sasuke are the last uchiha. I plan on talking to him about it, maybe he could tell me what happened that night. But for the time being, i will concentrate on bringing him back to his full health.

I heard Kakashi sensai groan. "Are you alright sensai?" Tsunami asked. The rest of us gathered around sensai.

"Yeah, I can't really move around for a week or so." Kakashi sensai said.

"You're such a baka. If the sharingan puts so much strain on your body then you shouldn't use it that often or for a long duration." I said, giving him a pointed look.

"By the way sensai, who was that masked kid?" Saukra asked.

"They are the ANBU tracking unit of the hidden mist. Their speciality is to completely dispose of a shinobis body without a trace. A ninja's body has many secrets of their villages jutsu, if an enemy gets ahold of them, it threatens the safety of the village." Kakashi sensai went into deep thought and was staring into blank space.

"Uuuhh, sensai, what happened, you just stopped talking." Sakura said unsure of what is going on.

"Guys, what did the masked nin do with Zabuzas body?" sensai asked

"Well he took the body with him." Sakura said still unsure.

"We never saw him disposing of Zabuzas body..." I said slowly "... Oh, No way." I looked at sensai.

"What weapons did he use for the kill?" He asked.

"A senbon needle... Impossible" Sasuke had wide eyes.

"What is going on? Naruto asked completely clueless. Sakura and Tazuna looked equally clueless.

"Guys, I am afraid that Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi sensai said

"WHAA?!"

"HEH?"

"YOU CHECKED! YOU SAID HE WAS DEAD!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes but senbon needles are not used for killing people. It is more used for paralyzing and medical reasons. They can be fatal when used on vital organ but if used properly, you can simulate death. So that hunter win was actually was him accomplice and actually saved him instead of killing him."

"Arent you thinking about this a little too much? We saw him dead, isn't that proof enough?" tazuna said, in denial that his life still might be in danger

"But it is better that we are prepared for all possibilities. So we are going to be training."

"Alright! This will be fun." Naruto said with a confident grin. I also smiled.

"That's not fun" A little boy came into the room. He was wearing a oversized striped hat and denim overalls and had a really grumpy look in his face.

"Inari! Where were you? Come and give your grandpa a hug." Tazuna had his arms open and the grumpy kid, Inari went running to him. "Grandpa!"

"Inari, say hello. These ninja helped your grandpa come back home." Tsunami said politely. But Inari became all grumpy again when he turned towards us. "Mom, they are going to die. There is no way they can win against Gato."

"What did you say brat!?" Naruto stood up and shouted at Inari. "I am a super hero who will become Hokage. I don't know about this Gato guy but I will beat him no problem!"

"There are no such things as a hero. If you don't want to die then I suggest you leave." I saw something in his eyes which I was all too familiar with "I am going to my room" He left the room. I frowned, something serious must have happened to make such a cute kid like this.

"I apologize for Inaris behaviour" Tsunami said bowing down

Naruto walked out of the room saying "imma teach him a lesson" I frowned. This mission got really complicated really fast.


	10. Tree Climbing

I am replying to these comments months later but still, thanks for those lovely readers who have favourited followed and commented on my story. Thanks for your support! :)

 **SaYwHaT:** I get what you are trying to say and I will definitely keep it in mind while writing. And Hikari will not be crazy powerful, that really takes the fun out of character development so I wont be doing that. Thanks for the helpful comment :)

 **NaruHinaislife:** Don't worry I wont be doing that and I have included some other POV's. Hope you liked it.

 **Guess:** That's the plan ;)

I didn't write this in the previous chapters but it still applies,

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, everything belongs to Kishimoto-san. I only own my original additions.

After Kakashi sensai could move a little, we headed out to the forest to start our training. After we found a good clearing, Kakashi sensai started talking about chakra. By the end of the explanation, Naruto looked like he would puke with the over load of information and I bet he got nothing out of all of that.

"Oi, Oi, I didn't understand that complicated explanation but uint this something that we learn from our body?" Naruto said scratching his head

"I agree with Naruto. We can already use jutsu, so whats the point of all of this?" I asked

"Nope! You guys aren't using charka properly." Kakashi sensai said with the same boring look on his face. "You guys are using chakra but you are not using chakra efficiently. That is what we will work on today. If you can master how to control your chakra, you will be able to perform any jutsu."

"So what should we do?" Sakura asked

"Tree climbing" the four of us had huge question marks above our heads and looking at Kakashi sensai as if he was crazy or something. "Well this isn't normal tree climbing. You will be climbing without your hands. Watch.." He put this hands into a seal and then started walking up on a tree, as if he was walking on normal ground. All of us were in awe.

"He's climbing..." Naruto said grinning madly.

"Vertically.." I said mouth agape in awe

"With just his legs." Sakura said blushing

"Do you understand now?" Kakashi sensai was standing upside down on a branch with only his legs touching the branch. "Gather chakra in the bottom of your feet and try to climb." He threw kunais in front of us "Use these kanas to mark how high you make it up the tree. To get some momentum, try running up the tree. Got it?"

I put my hands into a seal and channeled chakra into my feet. I started to run towards the tree and I climbed up the tree. But three steps later I slipped and fell on my butt. "Ouch!" I focused my chakra again and tried to climb and the same thing happened. I looked over and I saw Sasuke and Naruto struggling just like me. I scanned around the area but I couldn't see Sakura anywhere. 'hm where did she go?'

"This is pretty easy!" 'Never mind, found her' "Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. We all were surprised to see Sakura at the top of a tree, sitting on a branch, sticking her tongue out.

"Looks like Sakura is the best at controlling chakra right now. Not only does she know about chakra but her control and stamina is also very good. Sakura is closest to the hokage unlike a certain someone. And i guess the uchiha clan isn't worth much either."

"Alright baka sensai, thats it! Imma climb up that tree and prove you wrong!" I shouted and gathered chakra in feet and tried to climb up the tree again, this time being able to climb two steps more than last time.

After a few hours later, we were filled with dirt and a mess but still not able to climb to the top, except Sakura of course. I was about a quarter up the tree, but i had a really long way to go. Kakashi sensai came towards us, keeping his book in his pouch.

"Alright guys, thats enough for today, lets head back." We all headed back to Tazunas house and had a delicious dinner, thanks to Tsunami. But Naruto and Sasuke were having an eating competition, wait scratch that it was more like a who-will-eat-more-then-puke competition. By the end of it Naruto and Sasuke had big bruises on their heads (thanks to me and Sakura) and a big lecture from sensai.

"Alright then Sakura and Hikari will be in one room and Sasuke and Naruto in another." Tazuna and Tsunami were in the kitchen cleaning up.

"I will have to share a room with this teme?!" Naruto shouted pointing a finger towards Sasuke.

"Well Naruto, you will have to deal with it."

"I am going to bed" Sasuke got up, ruffled my hair and went up to sleep.

"Well then I am also going. Good Night." I could also hear "Good Night Sasuke-kun!" from upstairs.

"Night Kari-chan" And just like that Naruto and Sakura also left

"Well then i will also head up.." Kakashi sensai was also heading up but i stopped him

"Sensai, I wanted to ask you about something." I asked

"Yeah Hikari, what is it?" Kakashi sensai had his full attention towards me.

 **Kakashi POV**

"Umm Can we go outside and talk?" He nodded and we went to the front porch. I sighed internally. I knew this conversation was gonna come soon, but I expected it from Sasuke and not Hikari. We went to the front porch and sat on the wooden stairs.

"I know you are wondering about my sharingan. I am not from an Uchiha." I didnt bother beating around the bush. She looked at me closely and then went into thought.

"But then how do you have your sharingan?" Memories of Obito flashed into my head, both of us sparing, arguing over little things, him always being late, and him giving me my jounin present.

"I knew the Uchihas very well. I would go to your clan compound quite often." More memories flashed into my head of Saki, Itachi and my ANBU days.

"Umm... Sensai, I had another question, if you don't mind me asking" Her question brought me out of may memories and back into reality. I nodded telling her to go on.

"Did you know my brother well?" I knew which brother she was talking about. 'Should I tell her?'

"I worked with him when he was in ANBU. But I don't know him that well." I told her. When I was ANBU captain, he was in my team for quite some time. "But why do you want to know about him?"

"I wanna know what really happened." She had a serious, determined look. 'Is this about the massacre? Does she know something else about it.' I was about to ask her about it but she beat me to it.

"But thanks for talking to me sensai. I should be heading up to bed, Good Night." I nodded and smiled.

"Good Night Hikari" She smiled and went into the house.

'She also doesn't believe what happened that night. Is there more than what meets the eye? I have to talk to Hikari about this soon, maybe she will tell me more about it. Maybe I should introduce her to Saki. She was the closest to the Uchiha clan, especially Itachi.'


	11. Training

**Jj4life015:** Yes there will be! I was planning Naruto/Hikari and a slight Sasuke/Sakura pairing. But if you guys have any other ideas for pairings then I might also change it.

Thank you so much for all of the follows and reviews guys! Really appreciate it!

 **I do not own Naruto, just my original stuff.**

Naruto, Sasuke and I have been training continuously for the past 2 days now. All we did was eat, sleep and train. I was able to climb to the top by the third day but Sasuke and Naurto were still unable to finish the training. Things have started to get very competitive between the both of them. Even right they were shooting glares at each other. I was sitting at the base of a tree, watching the two them trying to outdo each other. Kakashi sensai reading his favourite book as usual and Sakura was out with Tazuna since she was done with her training first.

"Ugh!" I looked towards Naruto who landed on his butt again he got up and looked at the tree and was about to climb then stopped. He looked me then up at the tree. I raised my eyebrows. 'Whats up with him?' I looked up at the tree he was climbing and he was not making a lot progress from yesterday.

"Uhh Hikari..." I looked up and saw that he was standing next to me and fidgeting his fingers as if trying to put his thought in words. "Can you tell me.." He crouched down and came to my height. "...how you climbed the tree?" I smiled. 'I guess he is really serious about this training'

"Well Naruto. You have to forget about everything around you and just concentrate on your chakra system. Don't be so competitive because it is coming in the way of your training and your progress." I told him seriously. He nodded, taking in the advice.

"Can you not tell Sasuke that I asked you for help?" He rubbed his head sheepishly. I chuckled. 'Their competitiveness isn't going to be removed that easily.'

"Yeah sure. My lips are sealed." I zipped my lips and threw the imaginary key away. He smiled.

"Thanks Kari-chan!" He ran off to his tree to continue his training. And this time he was able to go higher than before. He looked at me and I gave him a huge thumbs up. I looked around and saw sensai and Sasuke looking at me and Naruto weirdly. Me and Sasuke made eye contact and he looked at me as if asking 'what just happened there?'. I just shook my head and continued to stare into space and nothingness.

"YOU TWO EAT SLOWLY!"

"MORE PLEASE" "MORE" Naruto and Sasuke held their bowls in front of them, towards Tsunami. Then Tsunami took their bowls and was putting some rice in them. But the two of them suddenly looked really green and threw up all of the food they ate. Few seconds later, they stood up and took their bowls from Tsunami and started inhale the food again.

"DON'T EAT IF YOU CAN'T HOLD IT IN!" Sakura shouted at them.

"If you guys would eat bit slowly, it might actually stay in your stomach." I said shaking my head disapprovingly. But they obviously didn't listen and continued inhaling rice until their stomachs looked like a balloon about to pop.

"Uuuugghhhhhhhhhh... sooooooo fuullllllllll" Naruto and Sasuke were lying on the floor, hands in their stomachs groaning cuz of the overload of food.

"Hey why do have a torn picture on the wall?" Sakura was standing next to a framed picture of Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami as well as some one else, but he was torn from the picture. "Imari was looking at it through out dinner." The tension suddenly increased in the room. 'Sakura might have brought up some bad memories.'

"Its my husband." Tsunami was looking down at her hands.

"He was once known as the hero of the village" Tazuna said with a solemn look on his face. Inari got up from the table and ran out of the room.

"You should not talk about him, especially in front of Inari. You know that!" Tsunami scolded and went after Inari. We were stuck in awkward silence.

"You know there was a time when this village had hope.." and Tazuna started to tell the story of Kaiza and his heroic story. "...and he was executed." I got up before Tauzna could continue and left the room. It reminded me way too much of mom and dad. I ended up near the trees where we were training today. I climbed up the tree and sat on a branch. 'I wish I could turn back time so that I could be there with them again. I would give up anything.'

"Kari-chan?" I looked down and saw Naruto standing right below my tree. "Are you alright?" I gave my best possible smile.

"Yeah.. Anyways, What are you doing here?"

"Training."

"But its really late Naru-chan and you're almost out of chakra."

"I have to prove it to him..." He had such different look on his face, determination. "I have to show Inari that heroes do exist." This time I actually smiled.

"I believe that you can do it. Train hard." He smiled and started with his training. I looked at the start sky and fell asleep, feeling strangely relaxed and comfortable knowing Naruto was there.

 **Sasuke POV**

"I am going to see where Hikari went." Kakashi sensai nodded. It didn't take me too long to find her. She was sleeping on a branch not too high up in the tree. Naruto was training and improving from this evening. 'Damn it. I can't let him beat me. But I need to see my sister first.' I ignored Naruto for the time being and went up the tree and sat on the branch next her.

"Hey Hikari.." I shook her arm lightly.

"Hmmmm..." She opened her eyes "Oh Sasuke..." She sat up and faced towards me. She was looking at me but she was lost in her own thoughts. I know that she is thinking about that night. Stories like these really effect her and remind her of our clan. I hate it when this happens to her. She becomes so distant and quiet, the complete opposite of her personality. It is because of **him** that she is like this.

"Hikari..." I said softly. She snapped out of her trance. "You are not alone you know. I am with you always." She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Sake." I smiled at the old nickname.

"Do you want to head back now? Its getting a bit cold now."

"Yeah I think I should." The both of us headed back down and when Hikari went to bed, I went to our training ground to finish my task. 'I have to become stronger. I can't let anyone out do me. If I can't do this then I won't be able to achieve my goal.'

 **Hikari POV**

I woke up in the morning feeling a lot better than last night. Even though Sasuke doesn't say a lot, him just sitting next to me, makes me feel so much better. Speaking of feeling better I haven't seen Naruto since I woke up, neither have I seen Sasuke. I headed towards the dining room to get something to eat.. Man I am hungry.

"Ugghhhh. Where is that idiot? Why does he have to go out and make a crazy promise?" Sakura was at the table sitting next to Kakashi sensai, who looked really tired. "I mean I could expect this from Naruto but not from my Sasuke-kun." I rolled my eyes.

"Its ok Sakura, they must be out training. They will be back soon anyways." I sat down and put some food in my plate. Well I am hungry.

"We did it!" I look up from my plate and see Naruto and Sasuke, muddy and bruised. "We went all the way to the top of the tree." I gave a big smile.

"Good job boys. You can start guarding Tazuna now." Kakashi sensai said smiling, i think, his mask makes it super hard for me to see his expressions. But I think I am getting a hand at reading his eye. That sounds really weird.

Later in the afternoon, me, Sakura and Kakashi got ready to guard Tazuna. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't come because they were exhausted from training all night.

"Its way too quiet." I said. We were almost at the bridge and there wasn't even construction noise coming from the bridges direction.

"Keep your guard up guys" Kakashi sensai said. me and Sakura nodded and proceeded carefully towards the bridge where there were construction workers lying unconscious on the bridge. Suddenly mist started to appear on the bridge.

"Sakura! Hikari! Protect Tazuna!"

"Sorry I had to make you wait Kakashi of the Sharingan. I see that you have brought your brats with you too." Oh shit, Zabuza is back.


	12. Battle of the Bridge

Thank you guys for waiting for my update! As always thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews. I really appreciate it :) Now on with the story!

I don't own Naruto, thats all Kishimoto-san. I own my original additions.

 _"Sakura! Hikari! Protect Tazuna!"_

 _"Sorry I had to make you wait Kakashi of the Sharingan. I see that you have brought your brats with you too." Oh shit, Zabuza is back._

Zabuza came right in front of me and was ready to strike me with his sword. 'wait... there is another person behind me. Its a Water Clone!' I took out my two kunais and slashed the Zabuza in front of me. He disappeared with a splash of water. Then I turned around and slash the Zabuza in the middle of the formation. I noticed Kakashi sensai taking care of some more clones. 'How many are there?!'

"Hmph.. The brat has gotten stronger." Zabuza mumbled, but I was able to hear it.

"Well lets see how strong has she actually gotten." Masked nin came straight towards me with his kunai and I started to block his attacks with my two kunais. I could hear Sakura saying something but I didnt really pay attention as masked ninja was attacking me continuously. I couldnt find an opening to go an strike him, he was doing a very good job at keeping me at my defensive. 'Shit, if this keeps up I don't know how much long i will be able to hold my ground with him'.

"You're very skilled with two kunais. But you see I am only using one. Why don't I show you a special technique of mine." Haku started to make hand signs with one hand.

"Special Jutsu. Flying Water Needles!" I didnt have any time to react as I had to deal with his attack. I got ready to dodge the attack, but thats when I made my mistake.

"Ahh!" My hand went reflexively to my stomach where there was a huge gash. I didnt have much time to think, I put some chakra in my feet and tried to escape the needles. But my wound wouldn't agree with me and I felt a sudden outburst of pain. I lost my balance and fell on the ground and a few of the needles lodged in my arm and back. I didnt even have time to react to the pain as I sensed a person behind me.

"No one hurts my sister." I heard a deadly yet very familiar voice behind me. I turned around and it took me a few seconds to actually take in the scene. My brother was blocking a kunai attack from the hunter nin. 'he might have just arrived here. well his timing is amazing as usual.'

I could start to feel the pain of the wound and was struggling to get up on my feet. I bit down my pain and after two attempts I was able to stand up only to see the masked man performing hand signs for another one of his justus.

"Special Jutsu Demonic Ice Mirrors!" Sasuke and I were surrounded by blocks of ice which were so smooth that I could see my reflection on them. Haku went inside of one of the mirrors and started to move around in them so fast that my eyes couldnt follow him.

"What in the world?!"

"Is this even humanly possible?!"

"Well, shall I begin?" I heard the ninjas voice echo in the dome of ice. I looked towards Sasuke, hoping that he would know what was going on but he was as confused as I was. Then we were attacked by needles, but they were a lot faster than the ones from his previous attack.

"AHH!" Needles struck everywhere on my body. That ninja kept on attacking us with his needles, not giving us a chance to attack back.

"Here!" I heard a faint voice and the attacks stopped. I fell on the ground not being able to feel my body at all.

"Hikari?!" I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see a concerned face of Naruto. I got up with the help of Naruto and saw that Sasuke was trying to block the needles that Haku was sending towards us. Keyword trying. He was getting hit by a lot of needles. 'If this keeps on happening we won't be able to get out of this thing at all'. I looked at Naruto who was still holding me.

"I am alright Naruto. We have to find a way to defeat that guy." I reassured him and he nodded. I swallowed down my pain and went up with Sasuke to deflect the needles while Naruto started to make shadow clones. He started to attack the mirrors with his clones and I went to help him out.

"I can see him now!" I heard Sasuke mumbled. I couldn't really turn around to see him, I was too busy dealing with the Haku's attack. I also couldn't see where Naruto went, but I am sure he can handle himself. Needles were still piercing through my skin. Suddenly the needles stopped and I heard a shout.

"I never asked for your help!" 'is that Naruto?' I turned around trying to look for him.

'what... who? Is that?... No...'

"SASUKE!"


	13. Mission Accomplished

**I do not own Naruto, just my original stuff.**

"Sasuke!" I ran towards Sasuke but Haku came in front of me.

"Sorry girl, but this is as far as you go." He brought out another senbon needle ready to kill me.

"Get out of my way!" He rounded a kick towards me. I jumped back and looked towards Sasuke. He was still on the ground and Naruto was still sitting right beside him. I took a step forward towards Sasuke but I was met with a kick to my stomach.

"Arghh!" I flew backwards and hit the ground flat on my stomach. I try to get up but then I see Haku standing right in front of me and tried to hit me with one of his senbon again but I ducked and dodged right in time.

"I know you must be in a lot of pain right now, considering you just lost your brother. But I know how it feels to lose someone close to you." haku said.

"Are you trying to console me right now!? You're the one who did this to him!" I shouted. "What do you know how I feel right now?! He is the only family I have left!" Tears started to stream down my face. My tears made my vision blurry and the pain made my body numb. I just heard someone mutter something and then I felt a sharp pain and met with darkness. Right before, I lost consciousness I heard someone say "I apologise. This is the only way I could protect you."

 **Naruto POV**

"Damnit! Why did you save me!?" I shouted at Sauske, who had needles impaled in his back.

"My body moved on its own. I wasn't able to take revenge. He is still out there." Sasuke spoke in a quiet voice.

"What are y-" His eyes closed and his breathing stopped. "SASUKE! Damnit!"

I got up, looking for the man who killed my friend. My blood started to boil and my vision turned red. The only thing I could think of is my dead comrade and taking revenge for him. I saw the man standing with a kunai in his hand right next to…

"HIKARI!" I shouted. Both of my friends.. Killed by one man…

"HOW DARE YOU!?" I shouted in a voice that I didn't know belonged to me. And after that everything was a blur.

Fire was coursing through my body. All I could feel was sharp burning pain. My vision was all red, as I was standing in flames. I could hear someone shouting, a person screaming, sound of weapons clashing- 'a fight is going on. Fight, fight,- the battle with Zabuza. I remember it now. Masked ninja-ice mirrors- Sasuke!' I tried to open my eyes, but somehow my body wouldn't listen to me. The burning pain suddenly stopped and I was able to hear someone calling to me.

"Oi, kid wake up." I heard a gruff voice. I tried to open my eyes again but my body still wouldn't listen. I kept on feeling someone shaking me, calling my name.

"HIKARI!" I heard a familiar voice, Naruto. Get up Hikari. Get up! I opened my eyes.

"Hey! You're alive!" The first thing I saw was the shocked face of Tazuna. I looked around and saw Haku on the ground, bloody but before I could pay attention to that, I heard a sobbing. When I turned around I saw Sakura crying on… I gasped. I tried to get up but the burning sensation in my body returned. But I couldn't think of anything else except the body lying on the ground. I got up and went towards Sasuke, who was all bloody from senbon needles. I sat next to him and held his hand, tears started to fall from my eyes. Sakura looked up me and said something but I had already lost track of all of my surroundings. Only one thought going in my head, 'He left me.. I was all alone.'

I felt my hand being squeezed. I looked down at Sasuke, whose eyes were half open.

"Ugh… Sakura, feel too heavy." he mumbled. I took me a few seconds to register what happened.

"Sasuke!" I gasped. Sakura got off him and Sasuke sat up. I hugged him tightly. "You're ok." I felt him hugging me back too. "Sorry Hikari" Sasuke said softly. I looked at him before i could say anything Sakura was hugging him tightly and sobbing. Sasuke was also hugging her back. I was becoming aware of my surroundings again. I heard Naruto shouting, I looked towards him. He was shouting at Zabuza.

"HE LOVED YOU THAT MUCH! DO YOU REALLY FEEL NOTHING?! IF I BECOME AS STRONG AS YOU, WILL I ALSO BECOME LIKE YOU?! HE DIED FOR YOU! HE DIED AS A TOOL FOR YOU!" He was crying. I looked at Sasuke who was trying to stand up with the help of Sakura. 'Haku didn't kill me or Sasuke. He just put us in a death like state, like he did with Zabuza before. But why?' I stood up and the three of us went towards sensai and Naruto. They were watching Zabuza killing Gatos men with just a kunai in his mouth. It was brutal.

"Don't look away. The end of a man who lived a difficult life." We payed out attention back towards the demon of the mist. Naruto looked horrified. I went up towards him and put a hand on his shoulder and watched the mans end. Naruto turned around and looked me. There were so many expressions on his face, first shocked, then 'this is not real' look, then sad, then happy and then he hugged me. I could feel the tears on my shoulder. I smiled and hugged him back. "Gomen Naru-chan." I looked at him. "Sasuke is fine too." I turned towards Sasuke. He waved at Naruto. Naruto eyes was watering again and gave a slight smile.

"They are alright. That's great." Kakashi sensai said with a sigh of relief and he ruffled my hair. "You two siblings had me worried. I smiled.

"You guys have been at too much ease!" A voice shouted "Damn you ninjas.. Took our meal ticket! You guys are dead!" 'Ooh shit.. We are out chakra and we are in no shape to fight these guys now.'

"If you come further into our island, The citizens of this country will stop you with everything that we have got!" Inari said bravely. He had brought the entire village with him to fight. 'They learned to get up again… that's good' And in return the other ninjas ran away like the true cowards they were.

It was snowing and Team seven were standing in front of the two shinobis grave who fought bravely for their own causes.

"Kakashi sensai.. Were these two correct about ninjas?" Sakura asked

"A shinobi isn't supposed to pursue his own goals becoming the country's tool si the most important thing. That's the same for the leaf village"

"Ok, I just decided! I'm going to be a ninja in my own way!" Naruto announced. I smiled. 'This guys has his own way of doing everything. Maybe that's why he is so special.'

_The next day…_

"Thank you for everything.." The bridge builder said. The bridge was complete and we were on our way back home, to the leaf. Naruto and Inari were trying to hold back their tears. We said our good byes and headed on own way, hoping to meet sometime again. Everything looked normal, Sakura was asking Sasuke loads of questions, Naruto was trying to talk to Sakura and Sasuke was pulling me in front of him as a shield.

"Sensai?" I got out of Sasuke's grasp and walked up to Kakashi sensai. " About what we were talking about before, at the graves, you believe in that too? In being tools?" I asked sensai

"Well.. Each and every ninja has to live with dealing with that issue, just like Zabuza and Haku." Sensai said

"Hmm I see." I said quietly 'Is this what happens to every ninja? Did this happen to Itachi too?'

 **Alllriiight! Hope you liked that chapter!**

 **I really want to know what your thinking about this story so please review or DM me. I would love the helpful criticism from you guys.**

 **k. Thanks! Hope you have a wonderful day and see a big, bright rainbow out of your window! :))**


	14. Sensai's Special Friend

**I do not own Naruto, just my original stuff.**

Finally, our crazy mission to the land of the waves is over. We got a few days off to rest and recover and get ready for more missions. Since my very good friend Naruto is incapable of staying indoors for an hour, we are going to the top of the Hokage  
Rock to do.. I don't even know what.

"Oi Naruto! You can stop pulling me now!" I said a bit annoyed. Naruto literally pulled me out of my house and wouldn't leave my hand or tell me what we were going to do. The only explanation I got was 'I was bored'

"hehehehe Sorry Kari-chan." Naruto chuckled and left my hand.

"so why are you taking me to the hokage mountain?" I asked.

"I have been training there lately. I thought I will show you my spot." He said looking at the top of the stairs.

"Wha? You had a special training spot? Since when?" We always have the same training spots so that we could work on our jutsus together. I was kind of surprised that he had another training spot. 'How much does this guy train? We usually train till sundown.  
Does he train even after that?'

"Its been a while. I found this spot while running away from Iruka-sensai." I gave him a pointed look."I kind of threw a bucket of water at him minus the water." He mumbled real fast. "Ehm! Anyways! I trained here for the graduation exams." We reached  
the top of the mountain and we saw a familiar figure. "Hey, what is Kakashi sensai doing here?" Sensai was standing at the edge of the mountain looking at something- no someone. She had long dark purple hair, fair skin, blue eyes and a bright smile  
on her face.

"KAKA- mmphff" I slammed my hand over Narutos mouth

"Shhhh! Lets see what baka-sensai is doing with such a pretty woman." I whispered. Naruto nodded and we hid in a bush nearby.

"I cant hear what they are talking about." Naruto whisper-shouted. Kakashi sensai said something and the woman started laughing and sensais face was red.

"Hey Naru-chan.. Is sensai blushing?" Naruto looked at me and then looked at sensai to check if what I was saying was correct.

"He is.." Naruto said with disbelief. "He looks weird." We both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

 **BONK! BONK!**

"ITAI!" I shouted.

"Oi! Sensai! Why did you hit us?!" Naruto shouted.

"Why were you both spying on us?" Sensai countered.

"We weren't! We were coming here to train" I said. Kakashi sensai narrowed his eyes at me.

"Hello kids. My name is Saki." The woman said in a sweet and calming voice.

"Hi my name is Uchiha Hikari and this is my friend Uzumaki Naruto." I bowed. Saki-san looked shocked for a second but then was back to normal.

"Nice to meet you guys." she said smiling.

"Hey Kaka-sensai, is she your girlfriend?" Naruto asked teasingly. I opened my mouth in a 'o'. Naruto wiggled his eyebrows.

 **BONK! BONK!**

"Bakas. The both of you." Sensai said. Saki-san had a smile on her face.

"Wow, sensai. I never thought that you would have a girlfriend. I always thought that you were gay. But I guess I was wrong. Good Job!" I gave him a thumbs up.

"Shut up baka! I am straight! Thank you very much!" Kakashi sensai shouted, half-embarrassed. But Saki-san was laughing beside him.

"So she is your girlfriend then..." Naruto had his hand on his chin, thinking very deeply. Saki-san started laughing loudly. And sensai was red, which was very surprising but amusing at the same time. It's a rare sight to see and totally out of sensai's  
character. I giggled.

"What will it take for the both of you to keep quiet and stop bothering me?" Kakashi sensai was directing a deadly stare at us, but wasn't very effective as his face was still slightly red. But without a second to waste Naruto shouted "RAMEN!" Sensai  
sighed

"Yeah! A treat at Ichirakus would be great!" I agreed, having a huge grin on my face

"Ok then. Lets go." Sensai said defeated. Naruto and I looked at eachother and started shouting "YEAH! CUZ FREE FOOD TASTES A LOT BETTER!" We started to run towards our favorite ramen shop, laughing and teasing Sensai along the way.

I slammed my bowl on the table with satisfaction of good ramen. "That tasted good! I am full!" I had eaten three bowls of ramen but Naruto was still going strong and was on his fifth bowl and sensai was trying to stop him from eating.

"So, are you and Naruto on the same team with Kakashi?" Saki-san turned towards me.

"Yea. Naruto, Sakura, my brother and I are on Team 7." I replied

"Your brother?" She said thinking

"Umm, yeah, my twin brother Sasuke." I looked up at her.

"Does he know how to cook? I mean you guys wont be having dinner together, so I hope he will be able to feed himself." She asked keeping her chopsticks down.

"Oh no, he must be training right now. After our mission to the Land of Waves, he has spending most of his time training and improving his skills. I don't even see him at home anymore. I am actually getting kinda worried about him."

"Maybe you should try to talk to him and see what's going on his mind. Try training with him, he will turn around, you are siblings after all." She said with an encouraging smile.

"Yea, I think so." I was smiling. I got this strange feeling talking with her, it has been so long since I felt so protected and cared for.

I entered the training ground where Sasuke was practicing his shuriken but with his sharingan. Sasuke turned around sensing my presence.

"Hey Hikari, what are you doing here?" His onyx eyes came back and he took his shuriken off the target.

"Thought I would meet you, it has been a while since we've talked." I walked towards him and sat down near the tree with the target. "How has your training been going?"

"Its fine. I am trying to improve my timing with shurikens. I've been training with my sharingan. " Sasuke took a seat next to me. "How has your day been?"

"I met a really nice and beautiful lady today." I told him, thinking about Saki-san. "And she somehow reminded me of mom." I said in a soft whisper


	15. Sand Village

**I do not own Naruto, just my original stuff.**

Today was our first day after the break and we were back at full speed. Naruto was hoping that we would get another exciting mission but the Hokage had assigned us several D-ranked missions. And nobody was enjoying them, except Kakashi sensai, who was torturing me and Naruto even more because of our surprise meeting with his girlfriend. Our missions were very simple but Naruto always ended up in a mess, trying to outdo Sasuke. In short our teamwork is a mess and we are nowhere close to going to do a higher rank mission.

"Hey Hikari. I am heading home. coming with?" Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder and brought me back to the present. And that was basically Sakura hitting Naruto on the head and the both of them shouting and making a fuss and Kakashi sensai disappeared probably really done with us for today.

"Yeah I'll come with you."

"Hey Naru-chan! We are heading out. See ya later!" I waved at him and he waved back "See ya Kari-chan!"

"Hey Sasuke-kun, so you want to have lunch with me and you know work on our teamwork?" Saukra came in front of us at a lightning fast speed and looked at Sasuke, shyly, sort of.

"You know Sakura you should use all of this energy to train and make yourself stronger. In reality, you are worse than Naruto. " Sasuke said annoyingly and walked away. Sakura looked shocked and whispered "I am worse than Naruto."

"Hikari! Are you coming?" Sasuke shouted from the end of the street.

"Oh yeah!" I shouted back. I looked back at Saukra. " Hey, Sakura. Don't take it too hard. What Sasuke was trying to say is to just train a bit more so that we can progress as a team." Sakura looked back up at me, determined.

"Can I train with you sometime?" Sakura asked. I smiled.

"Sure. Do you want to meet up tomorrow at training grounds 10?"

"That would be great." Sakura smiled at me for the first time. 'I think we just became friends'

"Great, I will be leaving first. See ya." I waved at her and then ran towards Sauske who was looking at me.

"What were the two of you talking about?" He asked after I reached him. We started walking.

"I know she might seem annoying to you but you shouldn't be so harsh with her. She is our teammate after all." Sasuke gave me a look that said 'answer the question I asked'. I sighed.

"We will train together tomorrow and if things go well then we might do it regularly." I said

"Hn. Its your choice. But don't bring her to our house." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes brother." I said playfully. He smirked.

I heard some familiar voices shouting in the distance. I looked at Sasuke, he nodded and we went towards the noise. I could see the vaguely see the people standing there. I recognised Naruto and Sakura immediately. There were three kids but that wasn't my major concern. There were two other ninjas and they didn't look friendly.

I turned towards Sasuke. "Sasuk-" But he wasn't there. 'Where did he go? That baka, always trying to do things himself.' I went towards the group by myself. Then I spotted Sasuke sitting on a tree nearby. 'Really? Showoff.' I rolled my eyes

"-down here! I hate show offs like you!" The guys with the mummy said and he looked pissed.

"Yikes, what did I miss." I said standing next to Sakura. She jumped.

"Hikari! When did you come here?" She pointed towards me.

"Well you see there is this thing called walki-" A very sharp pain went through my stomach. "Stop it Kankuro. You're an embarrassment to our village." A dark and raspy voice said from the tree next to Sasuke, who looked shocked. "Losing yourself in a fight like this... How pathetic."

"Gaara" The boy with face paint looked like we could wet his pants any second. The boy-Gaara jumped from the tree and stood next to the other ninjas.

"Listen, Gaara, it was that boy who started it. I was just-" Kankuro started stuttering

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you." I widened my eyes. 'Wow, that was a bit too extreme.' "Sorry guys" He looked at us "We came here a bit early but we are not interested in playing kids games. Lets go." He turned around and started to leave. "Wait!" They stopped. "I can tell from you headbands that you guys are from the sand village. Even though we are allies you are not allowed to be here without permission. State your purpose, depending on that we will decide whether to let you go or not." Sakura said confidently. I mentally face palmed. 'Even though she has a point we wont be able to do anything. They are on a completely different level from us.'

"Talk about clueless." The girl with the spiky, blond hair scoffed. "Don't you know anything? We are genins from the hidden sand village and we are here for the chunin selection exams" Sasuke jumped down from the tree.

"Hey you. What's your name?" He pointed towards the guy with the gourd. The guy looked at Sasuke and said "Gaara of the desert. I am also interested in your name"

"Uchiha Sasuke" Both boys looked at eachother, promising for a good fight. Gaara looked at me and our eyes met. His eyes widened. He was about to say something but was interupted by Naruto. "Hey! Do you want to know my name?!"

"Not interested. Let's go." Our eyes met once again and they left. I narrowed my eyes. 'What's up with him?'


End file.
